


Maybe I'm Just In Love (When You Wake Me Up)

by narryworks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, literally this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryworks/pseuds/narryworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall calls harry way too early in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Just In Love (When You Wake Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

> IM V TIRED THIS IS BAD AND POORLY WRITTEN lmao

Harry's phone wakes him up at about half seven in the morning with the grey of the clouds still in the sky and the sunlight bright enough to shine through Harry's thin curtains and onto his bed, the black and white design becoming more apparent in the clearer light.   
The familiar ring of Skype is filling his room, and it's Saturday and he's supposed to be on holiday while the band's on a break so who the hell is calling at this time in the morning.

He rolls over with a groan and rubs his eyes like it's going to help, it doesn't, and proceeds to check his phone. That's when he see's Niall's name on the screen and realizes that Niall must have forgotten about the time difference, like he always does.

He groans again and answers the phone while he's still laying down in his bed.   
It's just Niall.

"Jesus, Niall. Google the time here before you call," He reels off while trying to find a half decent angle.

"Stop pissing off to America and I wouldn't have to," Niall says, sticking his tongue out. Mature.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Harry sees Niall sat up at his desk and supposes he should make himself a bit more decent, places Niall down on his bedside table while he gets up and throws a jumper on and a beanie to cover his hair, he hasn't got the energy to brush it. 

"Mate, it's like seven isn't it?" So he does know the time. "What happened to you running around at like five while we were on tour?"

"That's when we're on  _tour,_ we aren't anymore." 

Niall hums back and that's when the mood shifts a bit, becomes a lot more heavy and deliberate. It's thick and it hangs on Harry's skin and at the back of his throat. Adds extra weight when he asks Niall "Why did you call me?"

The shift makes everything seem slow, it's not just two lads having a chat, no banter, no laughs and it's just as though it's those two in the entire world. Everything around them has dissolved into this moment and Harry has to move to sit down, so he grabs his phone and sits down at his desk. And Niall just mumbles out a "I wanted to see you." and it hits Harry's chest, enough to wind him a bit and it leaves him feeling both full and empty at the same and his heart both sinking and flying and he isn't quite sure why.   
They're left to just hang onto each other's gazes and just look at each other while they tryto decide the next move, the atmosphere making any mistake that they make the potential pinpoint that ruins everything.   

The silence borderlines uncomfortable after a bit longer, and Niall is the one to break it and Harry is more thankful than he'll let on. 

"Can I, uh- play you a song, Harry?"

And the use of Harry sets him off a bit, because it's Niall and he never calls him anything but Styles, Curly or annoying. It's so formal that Harry can just about muster out a "Yeah, course."

And that's when Niall comes back with his guitar on his lap, sat diagonally enough that he can lean into the screen and play properly without hitting anything and Harry is so captivated and he isn't sure where this is going but he doesn't want to turn back.   
That's when he plays the first chord and Harry almost immediately recognises, confirmed by the soft murmur of Niall's voice singing  _'I should ink my skin, with your name.'_

Harry is, well- Harry's confused, but he's so caught up in the moment, in the song, in the lyrics, in the tune and in  _Niall_ he's so caught up in him that when's half way through the song with his soft voice carrying the weight of so much more onto the well practised strings that it gets too much and he lets the tears shed, slow and one by one- not crying but he's overwhelmed. 

He waits until Niall's finished, lets the other boy compose himself because they both know that wasn't just a song, it wasn't just a fleeting moment or a passing memory. 

Harry's been quiet for too long and he can see the intent on Niall's face and he knows that he's waiting for his answer, like this was some sort of obvious monumental declaration and it couldn't be clearer, and Harry feels it. He feels it, too. 

"I fell in love when you woke me up." Harry repeats back and it's enough and it's exactly what Niall wants to hear. 

And then he wasn't just Niall anymore. 


End file.
